Preguntas para Francia
by EliSpamano
Summary: Desde que le hice ask a Francia tenía ganas de hacer algo como esto. Preguntad lo que sea xD
1. Chapter 1

Heeeii, bueno, he decidido hacer esta tontería porque no se, me apetecía xD. La cosa es simple: hacedle preguntas a Francia. Algunas preguntas las cogeré del Ask: /Bonnefoy69Fran

Y otras de los reviews (si es que hay). Pues nada, preguntad lo que sea xD


	2. Chapter 2

_[Preguntas de ]_

**hola señor francia~ en su humilde opinión ¿cual es el mejor lugar para una cita romántica? (Kitchan)**

Bounjour, Kitchan :3. Pues podrías empezar con una cena romántica en algún restaurante francés, después dais un paseo bajo las estrellas y por último a tu casa (o la suya) a terminar bien la velada, tú ya me entiendes ;3.

**¿Quiénes han sido tus peores enemigos a lo largo de la historia? (anónimo)**

1º Inglaterra, 2º Alemania y 3º Portugal por ser aliado de Inglaterra. Aunque no he tenido mucho contacto con él.

**francia... chan chan chan! te tengo una pregunta muy dificil y espero que la respondas w bueno aqui va... ¿cuantas batallas haz ganado sin ayuda? ¬w¬ (Kozumi Hanageraku)**

...*Se ríe nerviosamente* uff es una pregunta difícil...hay taaaantas batallas y fueron hace taaantos años...emm...*se coge un mechón de pelo y juega con él* y es raro que alguien luche sin aliados...muy raro...esto...au revoir.

**¿Adivina quién es el más sexy del mundo? Adivina adivina, lo tenés en frente, no hace falta pensar... -Ansioso con la típica cara de argentino arrogante y egocentrico xD- (Martín Hernandéz Rossi)**

Soy yo. Delante tengo un espejo ;)

**hola... ahora quiero aprovechas para preguntarte... ¿porque apareces desnudo en mis sueños e imaginaciones? no pude hacer una prueba de historia por tu culpa ;-; apareciste y dijiste igual que flanders ;-; pero igual eres una gran persona (? pero no te aparezcas en la prueba de matemática ;-; (Kozumi Hanageraku)**

Hohoho, eso es porque me deseas, chérie. No te preocupes, aunque no lo admiten, todos tienen sueños y fantasías en los que yo aparezco desnudo ;3. ¿Igual que Flanders? ¿Qué dice Flanders? Oh oui, soy una gran persona, con una gran cosa también *guiña un ojo* Eso depende de ti, chérie, no de mi w*

**¿Cuántas veces es el máximo que lo has hecho? (Queen of Hearts)**

7 veces seguidas ;3

**¿Quien crees que es mas sexy Prussia o España? P.D: tu tambien eres muy sexy que lo sepas *w* (Lust and Love)**

Hohoho Prussia je suis dèsole, pero Espagne es Espagne *guiña un ojo con una sonrisa lasciva* aunque Prusse no está nada nada mal ewé  
Merci *le manda un beso* ;3

**¿A que viene el 69 de tu nick, es tu edad? (Anónimo)**

O.O..edad...¿¡CÓMO VA A SER ESA MI EDAD!? ¡ES SOLO UN NÚMERO! Mi número preferido ewé

**Estimado Francis: Me gusta una chica y yo soy otra. ¿Qué puedo hacer para conquistarla? (Anónimo**

**)**

Humm esto depende si a esa chica le gustan los chicos o las chicas. Si es lo 1º es más complicado, pero no debes dejar que eso te detenga. Lo que tienes que hacer es hacerte muy amiga suya, que ella te vea como alguien imprescindible en su vida, que siempre estés ahí para apoyarla. Cuando consigas eso, espera un día en el que se encuentre más desanimada, como triste o sola, entonces es cuando debes actuar.

_[Y eso es todo por hoy. Adiós xD]_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Después de un tiempo fuera voy a volver con Franny que lo tengo abandonado xD. PD: ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que Francis en español se llamaría Paco, Paco Buenavez xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Dentro capi :D**_

**1-¿Cómo lo hace para cuidar su cabello?**

Oh, eso es algo muy simple: utilizo L'oreal parís. El mejor champú que existe. Me echo una vez, aclaro, me vuelvo a echar, aclaro y el acondicionador. Después, lo seco un poco con una toalla, solo las puntas para que no chorreen. Cojo el secador y me lo voy secando poco a poco, separando por zonas y con mucha, muchísima delicadeza. Además, de algunos productos para que se quede brillante y suave :D

**2-¿Qué piensa de América? (El continente maldición)**

Bueno, me resulta un lugar bastante curioso. A Canadá obviamente lo quiero muchísimo, *suspira* le he enseñado tantas cosas...ha crecido tanto...EEUU bueno...es un poco escandaloso, pero eso la culpa es de Arthur que no sabe cuidar de nadie. En cuanto a latino-américa, bueno, cada uno es diferente, pero creo que Antoine ha sabido cuidaros. Brazil no lo he conocido mucho (culpa de Portugal) así que no se qué decir sobre él.

**3-¿Cómo es su relación con Canadá y Escocia?**

Con Canadá: Le quiero muchísimo, por supuesto. Y actualmente nos solemos ver de vez en cuando, ya sea de casualidad o cuando voy a hacerle una ``visita a fondo´´ para saber ``cómo está´´ ;3.

Con Escocia: Esto es más complicado, ya sabéis genes Kirkland xD. Digamos que o tengo gran relación con él.

**4-¿Cual cree que es el mejor vino?**

¡El mío por supuesto! ¡Si es mío, es de lo mejor!

**5-¿Le incomoda las personas acosadoras?**

En absoluto, si te acosan es que te quieren ;3. Aunque...normalmente la cosa...suele ser al revés *tose disimuladamente* :).

**6-¿Me da cariño?**

¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo estoy aquí para dar todo mi cariño y amor incondicional al mundo! ¡Es mi destino! ¡Mi misión!

**7-¿Qué piensa sobre la caza de animales?**

Ese es un asunto serio...Aunque pueda ser divertido meter a Inglaterra en una jaula, puede volverse loco y atacar al mundo con ese espantoso desecho que él llama comida D8.

**Y estas son las preguntas/respuestas por hoy. Hasta la próxima o/.**


End file.
